Don't Leave Me
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Kaoru's Gone. How am I supposed to live without him? I can't take it. But when Tamaki brings  me to his house, the tears just won't stop falling. God I suck at summaries. HikaKao/Hikaru POV/character death?/Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**HopelessDreamer56:** Yaaay~ first fanfic uploaded here :D

**Hika+Kao: **Yeah. And it's kinda depressing O.O

**HopelessDreamer56:** So? At least it's good :P

**Hika+Kao: **Whatever. You don't own us right?

**HopelessDreamer56:** Sadly, no T.T

**Hika+Kao:** Alright then~ On with the story~

_Italicized means like a flashback._

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming again. Once again reliving the nightmare of that day. The day I lost everything that mattered to me. My baby brother. The love of my life. My Kaoru.<p>

_"So where do you want to go to dinner Kaoru? Do you just want to grab some McDonald's?" I asked holding his somewhat small and gentle hand._

_"Sure. I don't feel like waiting forever in a fancy restaurant right now."_  
><em>The walking signal turned blue and Kaoru and I started to cross the street. Suddenly a huge truck came out of no where and started swerving towards us. We stood there in a moment of pure shock and fear. Kaoru snapped out of it long before I did.<em>

_"HIKARU! LOOK OUT!" He yelled, pushing me to the sidewalk. I end up tripping over my shoes as i make it to the sidewalk. But I quickly turn back around to run and grab Kaoru. But he wasn't there. He was about 15 feet away from the crosswalk. Not moving. I run to his side as quickly as I can. "KAORU! Kaoru! Kaoru! Please get up!"_

_"Hi...ka...ru?...Are you...okay?" Kaoru said, struggling to breath. I could feel the warm blood from his head staining my jacket sleeve. It was sickening. Tears started flowing down my cheeks._

_"Don't...make that...face Hikaru...You're not cute...when you cry...so smile 'kay?..." He started getting colder. His eyes started to close. His breath started to shorten._

_"Kaoru? Please...PLEASE! Don't leave me! Please! I need you! I can't live without you! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE KAORU!" But he did. He left me. Kaoru died. In my arms. Protecting me._

Ever since then I've been lashing out at just about everyone. I hated how they thought they knew what I was going through. They didn't know how it felt to lose the person you care about the most. Especially when you know you're the cause of their death.

I sit quietly on the window in the Host Club mostly. I like the view. I didn't know why I went there after that day. I didn't see the point anymore.

For some reason, I didn't break down. I cried a few times. But that was it. I didn't really feel anything anymore. I had no one to share my emotions with.

I also hated how my own parents scolded me when they found out what happened to Kaoru. My father blamed it on me and beat me so hard he would've killed me. He actually would've if it wasn't for my mother and the maids. But sometimes, I think...that it wouldn't have been a bad thing if he killed me. He would've actually saved me. Saved me from this pain. Saved me from this guilt.

The fact that I came to school with bruises and scars and cuts scared pretty much everyone. Especially the Host Club. Most people thought I did it to myself. I hate to admit it, but I did cut myself a few times. I would've actually killed myself if it wasn't for Haruhi. She always reminded me what Kaoru died for. Me. She reminded me that Kaoru wouldn't want me to give up on the life he loved. On the life he died to protect.

I knew she was right. But I would forget what she said in a matter of hours. I couldn't stop breaking mirrors. Even the ones at school. I couldn't bare to see his face. My parents ended up removing all the mirrors left and whatever they thought would remind me of Kaoru. I wouldn't even walk into our...my...room. I barely made it walking into the dang house! Tamaki eventually came over and convinced my parents to let me stay with him until i could fully cope with Kaoru's...death.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft. Omg this is such a phaelle xD No flames please. <strong>

**Hika: God, I am such a depressing person aren't I?**

**Kao: At least you didn't get run over big a truck Dx**

**HoplessDreamer56: Yeeeeaaaaahhhh~ Sorry Kao-chan~ *snuggles***


	2. Chapter 2

**HopelessDreamer56: **YEEEESSS. Time for another chapter :D

**Kao:** DUDE YOU KILLED ME!

**HopelessDreamer56:** Don't worry~ You're gonna like this chapter~

**Hika:** God Tamaki's annoying…

**HopelessDreamer56:** Yeah, but at least I don't own him :D

**Kao: **You don't own me or Hikaru either.

**HopelessDreamer56: **Unfortunatly…

* * *

><p>The drive to Tamaki's house was silent. Tamaki would occasionally ask me "How are you doing?" or "Do you want something to drink?" When we finally made it to his house he put my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk to the house. My legs wouldn't cooperate with me right now.<p>

"We heard from your parents so we had every mirror removed for you 'kay?" I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy being full of self-loathing for letting myself get so bad that Tamaki had to intervene. I just closed my eyes as Tamaki led me to the room I would be staying in. I just closed my eyes as we walked and thought about Kaoru.

About the pranks we pulled. The times we "fought". Our "acts" at the Host Club. And our most favorite game. The Which One is Hikaru Game. Honey-senpai would compare us to one soul split into two bodies. That's just how close we were.

My trip down memory lane was abruptly stopped when I was suddenly thrown to the floor of a huge and somewhat empty room (it was too dark to see that well even though it was like 10:30 AM).

"Ow! What the heck are you doing Tamaki?"

"Helping you. I'm sorry." He then closed and locked the door. I rushed to the door and started banging my angry fists on it.

"TAMAKI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? LET ME OUT! TAMAKI!" A small light clicked on and I turned around only to see someone. A lot of someones. For one small, hope filled second, I thought it was Kaoru. But then I realized it was me. Hikaru. But I looked too much like him to believe myself. I felt myself fall to my knees as I was staring at the mirror. I put my hands to my head in pure fear and screamed. Screamed louder than I have my whole life. I screamed Kaoru's name.

I suddenly felt something touch my shoulder.

"Hikaru."

I look up and it's not a mirror. It's Kaoru. It's really him!

No…wait. Kaoru's dead. He died in my arms. On that day 6 months ago. He couldn't possibly be here. There was just no way.

I backed away slowly. Still on the floor. _I'm imagining this. This isn't real!_I told myself.

"Hikaru. It's me. Kaoru."

"NO! You're just a hallucination! Kaoru's dead! You're lying!"

"Hikaru. I'm not lying. I really am Kaoru. Stand up and look at me if you don't believe me. Just look at me. That's all I ask. Please Hikaru." I got up slowly and took a good long look at the hallucination in front of me.

"Say something my mind wouldn't make Kaoru say. Then I'll believe you."

"I would rather have Tamaki as my brother."

Oh my God. It was Kaoru. My Kaoru. He would never actually say something like that! Kaoru was here. Kaoru was alive!

"K-…KAORU!" I jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug possible, tears of pure joy streaming down my face. I let go of him but only for a few moments. Just long enough for me to look at _his_face. Then I planted a deep and long awaited kiss on his soft lips.

"Hikaru… I missed you so much. I'm so very sorry for leaving you all alone like that and for so long. I promise I'll never do it again. I-…I just had no other choice."

"_No other choice_? What do you mean? Why exactly would you even think about leaving me for so long without any contact?"

"Hikaru…you must understand. I did all this for you. I left you to protect you."'

* * *

><p><strong>HopelessDreamer56: <strong>Cliffhangers. You just hate 'em, dontcha?

**Kao: **Wait…I'm alive?

**Hika: **I don't get it…

**HopelessDreamer56:** Oh, just read the next chapter. AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.

**Hika+Kao: **O_o


	3. Chapter 3

**HopelessDreamer56: ***Does little dance* 3rd chapter~ lalalalalala~  
><strong>Hika+Kao: <strong>O_e

* * *

><p>"Protect me?...From what?" Kaoru was here. He was right in front of me. Yet, it felt like he was miles away…out of my reach.<p>

"Promise me Hikaru. Promise me that what I'm about to tell won't change our relationship in any way." I could've sworn he was about to break down at any moment. Why though?

"I promise. Now tell me Kaoru. Was it something you did?" I could feel some tears swelling up in my eyes.

"I-… In truth, I don't know the whole story. They just told me to disappear or I would never see you again. They didn't need to tell me why. I could tell they wanted to hurt you. And I wasn't gonna let that happen. I would do anything for my Hikaru-…"

"Wait Kaoru…Who's _they_? And why wouldn't you tell me about any of this? Why would you leave me in the dark like that for so long? We're brothers aren't we?" The tears I was trying to hold back then came streaming down my face. My eyes must've been seriously red from all the crying I was doing in the last 15 minutes.

"Hikaru…Hi-…HIKARU!" This time he glomped me right to the floor and started crying his eyes out. I then wiped the tears off my face. I wasn't gonna try and pry him off me or ask him any more questions right now. I just couldn't bear to hurt him after I just got him back. I just wrapped him in my arms and let him release the pain he's been holding in for so long. Kaoru eventually cried himself to sleep.

We sat like that for about another 20 minutes before Tamaki came in and offered to help me carry Kaoru to a room where we could sleep. It was still very early in the morning but Tamaki could tell we were very tired from all the crying and yelling. I refused his offer for helping me and told him I would do it myself. I didn't want anyone but me to even touch Kaoru right now. I picked him up bridal style and Tamaki led the way.

_'He seems very light.'_ I thought. _'I guess he hasn't been eating much. Stupid Kaoru. You really are useless without me aren't you?'_

I woke up and turned to my side to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was 10 PM. At least I was finally was able to get a good night's (day's) sleep. I tried to turn back over so I could get one more look at Kaoru but I was stuck. I looked down and noticed a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and Kaoru's face buried in my back. _'God, he's so cute. I'm so glad he's all mine.'_ I looked over to his pillow and noticed wet stains on it. Kaoru must've been crying because of a bad dream. I guess he didn't want to wake me up. _'Kaoru…'_I sat up a bit and wrapped him in my arms. He was so warm. Better than the Kaoru in my memories. This Kaoru was here. With me.

His eyes then fluttered open and he looked up at me. "Hikaru?"

"Oh…sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. I like it when we cuddle like this. It makes me feel protected." Oh my God he was so cute! I then remembered what made him cry yesterday. I didn't want to bother him…but I needed to know the truth.

"Kao?" I haven't called him that since we were 10. He seemed to think it was sexy or something so he called me by nickname too.

"Yeah Hika?" Oh crap. Not the face. He gave me the face that I could never hurt. He did the dame thing when I was going to tell him that our old dog died.

"Never mind." I tried to look away from his face.

"You want to know don't you?" I looked back to his sweet face. He always knew what I was thinking. I nodded my head slowly. "Well, I've kept you in the dark long enough." He then sat up and gave a soft yet light kiss on my forehead. "Ask me anything you want."

"How did you fake your death?"

"It was Tamaki's idea."

"Tamaki knew?" Tamaki's a dead man for not telling me.

"I didn't want to worry you Hika. Now please listen. We asked Nekozawa-senpai for a certain potion that would give me the appearance of death."

"What about your head? There was lots of blood coming from your head that day!"

"The stupid truck driver hit me harder than I was expecting. I ended up actually having a concussion and my arm slightly broken. But Kyoya's doctors had me back on my feet in a matter of weeks."

"Kyoya knew too? Who else knew besides your own brother?"

"Just Tamaki and Kyoya! I swear…" I could see some tears starting to form in his eyes. _'That's it.'_ I was really pissed. _'These retards hurt my baby brother and me. I'm not gonna let them get away with it. I'll show them what happens when people mess with the Hitachiin Brothers.'_

Kaoru looked back at me with a worried look and asked what was wrong.

"I need you to tell me all you know about the people who told you to disappear."

"Why?"

"I'm coming for blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Hika+Kao:<strong> Pfft. This is fail. FAIL FAIL FAAAIIIILLLL  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> *sob* What do you expect? It's my first fanfic…  
><strong>Hika:<strong> Whatever. You better end this well or we'll kill you.  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> What are you gonna do? Make me nosebleed to death?  
><strong>Kao: <strong>That might work~ *Cheshire grins*  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> FFFFFFFFFFF. WHYDIDIJUSTSAYTHAT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kao:** What? No stupid Intro?  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Nah. Too lazy…  
><strong>Hika: <strong>Whatever. I get to punch someone right?  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56: <strong>Just be patient Hika-chan. Just read and find out.

* * *

><p>I was still pissed at Kyoya but he was the only one who could help. Kaoru was a little reluctant to tell me about the people who told him to disappear but I got it out of him. He understood that I wanted to show them what happens when someone tries to separate me from my brother. Kyoya already had his family's Private Police Force on the case.<p>

- [Last Night….] -

"B-…blood? What do you mean Hika?" Kaoru asked with a worried look on his super cute face.

"Exactly that. Now please Kaoru…tell me." He just stared at me for what seemed like forever before he spoke.

"There were two guys. They confronted me that day I decided to walk home instead of riding in the limo with you. Remember?"

"Yeah. That was when Haruhi spent a week tutoring us for that math test and you came back with 69%."

"Yeah…I was about halfway home when they came up to me…"

~~~~ {_Kaoru's P.O.V._} ~~~~

_"You're Kaoru Hitachiin right?" asked a tall man wearing all black. 'He does know it's like 90 degrees out here right?'_

_"Yeah. Can I help you?"_

_"No. But you can help your brother." said the shorter of the two._

_"What do you mean? What exactly do you guys want from me?"_

_"For you to disappear." They both said in unison._

_"What? Why?"_

_'What the fork do these creepers hope to accomplish?'_

_"Simple enough. Either you disappear or you'll never see Hikaru Hitachiin again. Your choice."_

_'Hikaru?'I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone and pressed Hikaru's speed dial, hoping he would hear what's going on._

_"Hello? Kaoru?"_

_'Crap.' I called Tamaki. I put my phone on mute, hoping Tamaki would get the message and listen._

_"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Could you repeat yourself one more time?"_

_"Oh my God is this kid deaf? We're right in front of him! Either you disappear or Hikaru Hitachiin will. Make up your mind." The short man almost shouted._

_"And are you going to tell me why I have this choice?" I was keeping my cool this whole time. If they saw the slightest bit of emotion then they would take advantage of it._

_"You don't want to know, kid." The taller one said._

_"How come?"_

_"Because if you ask one more question you won't have a choice at all!"_

_'God, for a short dude he's got a big temper.'_

_"I-…I understand…" I said, looking at my shoes._

_"Good. You have a week nothing more, nothing less." They then turned around and ran through the park across the street to god knows where. I unmuted my phone and put it up to my ear._

_"You got all that, Boss?"_

_"Y-yeah. Should I call Kyoya about this?"_

_"No….not now at least. I'll play their little game and see if I can figure out what they want from me and Hikaru. But I'll need your help, Boss."_

~~~~ {_Back to Hikarau's P.O.V._} ~~~~

"And the rest is as you've heard." Kaoru said as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Did you ever figure out what they wanted?"

"No… I've been hiding out in one of Tamaki's summer villas. I came back to find those men…. And to ask for your help."

- [Normal Time….] -

Suddenly my phone started ringing with Kyoya's ringtone.

"Hikaru? We found them."

* * *

><p><strong>Hika:<strong> NOW I can punch someone?  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> In the next chapter. Just read it.  
><strong>Hika: <strong>Fine…  
><strong>Kao:<strong> No flames please~


	5. Chapter 5

**HopelessDreamer56:** Yaay~ final Chapter~ :D  
><strong>Hika:<strong> YEEESSSSS. NOW I GET TO HAZ FUN!  
><strong>Kao:<strong> Whatever. I'm bored. Can we do something else now?  
><strong>Hika+Hopeless:<strong> AFTER THE STORY GODDANGIT!  
><strong>Kao:<strong> O_O

* * *

><p>- {<em>Kaoru's P.O.V.<em>} -

Hikaru practically dragged me to the Ootori Police Headquarters to confirm the men Kyoya caught. Kyoya led us to a large room with a one-way window.

"Are these the men Kaoru?" Kyoya asked as he pointed out the window. Standing against the wall were two men, one way taller than the other, wearing all black. They looked just like the men in my memory, only uglier. 'Meh…people can change in 6 months…'

"Yeah…That's them." Hikaru then smashed his way into the next room and punched the taller man square in the face which sent him into the floor. Hikaru then walked over to the tall man and held him by his shirt as he continued to punch him. The shorter man finally jumped in and tried to pry Hikaru off the tall man but Hikaru just ended up turning around and kicking him in a place where the sun shall never shine.

I finally gathered up the courage to stop Hikaru. I ran into the room and grabbed Hikaru's arm right before he could punch the men in the face again. "HIKARU! You'll kill them!" he then turned around to face me and there, on his face, were the eyes of a killer; full of pure hatred. I glanced up to his fist in my hand and noticed blood on it.

He pulled his fist back and looked back to the bloody and bruised men on the floor. "You…" he said threatingly. The men winced at Hikaru's voice. "Did you really think you could do something like this and get away clean?" The shorter man then burst out laughing. Hikaru punched him again, which made me wince again. It was kind of scary to see Hikaru like this. "What's so funny, you scum?"

"YOU ARE! You actually think we tried to _accomplish_something! We just wanted to teach you a lesson, you rich brats!" Hikaru kicked him again.

"A _lesson_?" Hikaru was screaming now. I couldn't bear to see Hikaru like this any longer but I was afraid to leave him alone so I just closed my eyes and sat on the floor; hoping it would be over and things could go back to normal. It then went quiet for a bit before I heard a noise that made me open my eyes.

The tall man finally spoke up. "Our cousins go to Ouran Academy and they frequently visit your little 'Host Club'. They tell us all about your little 'acts' there and let me tell you something; we find it _sickening. Inhuman. Beast-like._ And just plain _wrong_."

"We could care less if you guys are gay or not," the short one continued. "We just don't understand why you would flirt with each other then with other girls! Do you enjoy playing with people's hearts that much? What was that stupid Tamaki Suoh thinking when he let people like _you_in that stupid club of his?" Just as Hikaru was about to beat the man to near-death, Kyoya ran in and punched him as hard as he could. This was apparently hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

"The only ones who are allowed to call Tamaki stupid are us! You don't even have the right to say his name! You have no right to judge Hikaru and Kaoru! You have no right to tell them what is right and wrong! You have no right to interfere with our club affairs, you bastards!" He then walked over to the short man and started punching him until he was begging for mercy.

_'I can't sit back and watch this anymore!'_I ran over to Kyoya and grabbed his arm just like with Hikaru. Kyoya then fell to his knees and did something everyone thought he was incapable of doing; he cried.

Everything eventually went back to normal. When our dad found out about what happened, he found the two men in prison and beat the snot out of them. Our mom had us going to therapy to make sure this event hadn't traumatized us.

Kyoya made us swear not to tell anyone he cried. Which we agreed to only if he would let us pick the themes for the Host Club for the next few weeks.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai celebrated my return with a giant cake party at school. Most of the girls cried in pure joy that I was back so Hikaru and I returned to our Brotherly Love acts to calm them down.

The cousins of the two men apologized for their cousins' behavior and we forgave them, since it wasn't their fault. But Kyoya ended up banning them from the club anyway. But they were still allowed to purchase Host Club merchandise. As expected of the Shadow King.

Haruhi didn't talk to me about the event much though. Hikaru said that besides him, Haruhi was the most upset about my "death" even though she never showed it. I got worried a bit so I invited her and the rest of the Host Club to our house to hang out a bit and catch up.

Everyone else left a little before Haruhi did but just as she was leaving she turned around and gave me a kiss on the lips. This made Hikaru blush like crazy.

Hikaru slept on the edge of the bed that night. "Kao? Did you like it?"

"Like what? Seeing everybody again? Of course. Why?"

"No. I mean your kiss with Haruhi. Did you like it?" He then turned on his side to face me. I turned on my side to face the wall.

"Well…yeah kind of but…it wasn't like your kisses. Her kiss was just full of relief. She was just happy that I was back. Your kisses are different. They're full of pure love and longing. When you kiss me it's like I'm becoming one with you. Like nothing can ever tear us apart." Hikaru then sat up and looked over me.

"Do you really think that Kaoru?"

"Of course." I then sat up a bit and kissed Hikaru. He put his tongue in my mouth and leaned on top of me to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my fingers in his fiery red hair in exchange. Hikaru then picked me up and put me on his lap without breaking the kiss.

We eventually separated and then Hikaru gave me a gentle look and whispered in my ear, "I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Hikaru." We then lay down and fell asleep in each other's arms. From that moment on, I knew I would never be apart from Hikaru again.

* * *

><p><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Omg that almost turned into a lime O_O I would've had to change the rating xD  
><strong>Hika:<strong> What was with Kyoya going OOC?  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> He just doesn't like it when other people call his idiot an idiot 3  
><strong>Kao:<strong> As long as you're not pairing MY Hikaru with him I don't care.  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Ew, no.  
><strong>Kyoya:<strong> =_=" Jerks...I would appreciate it if there were no flames.  
><strong>Hika+Kao:<strong> Thanks for reading~ 3 ;)


End file.
